Question: Let $r,$ $s,$ and $t$ be the roots of the equation $x^3 - 20x^2 + 18x - 7 = 0.$ Find the value of $(1+r)(1+s)(1+t).$
Answer: Expanding, we have \[(1+r)(1+s)(1+t) = 1 + (r+s+t) + (rs+st+tr) + rst.\]By Vieta's formulas, this comes out to \[1 + 20 + 18 + 7 = \boxed{46}.\]